


Bubbles and Suds

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Engaged Tony Stark/Peter Parker, Fluff, M/M, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Just a small shot between Tony and Peter in the bath





	Bubbles and Suds

Peter lays mostly submerged under the bath water, bubbles are softly crackling and turning to suds. He can see out the window, cars and small people way down on the ground that look sorta like ants to him, he sinks a little further into the bubbles and relaxes as the hot water seeps into his skin.

“Honey, I’m home!” Peter smiles to himself, it’s been a running joke now, Peter said it as a joke once and Tony just carried it on. He loves it.

“M’in the bathroom!” He calls back, he hears the telltale thud of Tony’s shoes and can hear him walk down the hallway.

“Hey sweetie.” Tony says softly.

“Hey Tones.” Peter looks at his fiancé and slowly lifts a sud covered hand from the water to beckon Tony over.

Tony walks over, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes.

“How was your day darling?” Peter thinks for a moment.

“I helped a little girl find her cat today, she gave me her moodring in return. I’ve never had a moodring before, it’s pretty cool.” Peter says as he shows Tony the small ring on his pinkie that’s currently the colour of deep indigo.

“Sounds like you had a good day, scooch.” Tony’s now fully undressed standing proudly at the rim of the bathtub.

“Do I have to?”

“Okay I’ll just put my clothes back on and go read over some reports.” Peter pouts but sits forwards so Tony can slide in behind him.

The older man sighs and settles behind Peter, his arms immediately wrapping around his waist.

“How was your day Tony?” Tony shakes his head and kisses Peter’s temple.

“We don’t need to talk about that now, trying to relax remember?” Tony leans back and pulls Peter back with him, it’s nice and Peter starts to doze off when he feels Tony’s hands going through his hair.

“What’re you up to?” Peter asks, all marshmallow-ly soft.

“Taking care of my baby, is that a problem?”

Peter closes his eyes and lets Tony work his fingers through his hair, it’s not until he hears small chuckles from his fiancé that he suspects that he’s up to no good. Peter opens his eyes and catches himself in the mirror, his hair is spiked up with bubbles into a mohawk that’s leaning to the left slightly.

“You’re immature.” Peter mumbles.

“I think it’s an improvement.” Peter turns to look at Tony and the older man smiles, crinkles looking soft and worn but happy.

Tony wraps an arm around his neck and Peter kisses Tony lovingly, suds and bubbles popping between their connected skin.

“I love you.” Tony whispers into his ear as cuddles Peter’s wet form against his chest.

“I love you too!” Peter pecks Tony’s beard and settles back down.

He’s happy.


End file.
